


Let Her Go

by questionmark007



Category: Stitchers (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, camsten isnt endgame, so just be warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 19:40:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4758512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/questionmark007/pseuds/questionmark007
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Camsten "if you love me, let me go”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Her Go

Cameron was miserable and he’d been miserable for months. But he supposed that’s what happened when the girl you love loves someone else. 

He didn’t really know how it happened, but when he woke up from his four-month-long coma, after he died to try and find the Big Bad, he’d noticed how close Kirsten and Fisher seemed. He hadn’t thought anything of it at first, but then he noticed that they were really close. Like how close he and Kirsten had been before his coma. Then he noticed that Fisher had taken off his wedding ring.

He had asked Linus about it one day, trying to seem casual, and his friend had explained that Fisher’s separation and subsequent divorce had been finalized in the second month of Cameron’s coma, but it wasn’t until he began to see Kirsten and Fisher leave the lab together in the evenings, the detective’s hand resting on Kirsten’s lower back as they waited for the elevator, that he actually realized what was going on and how Cameron had almost definitely missed his chance with Kristen. 

Growing up, his teachers used to say that Cameron was a very patient child. And that was his plan with Kirsten: to be patient and hope eventually luck went his way. He figured that once he woke up from the Stitch, he’d have time to wait as she got over Liam and that then, once she was ready, he would tell her how he felt and, hopefully, she would feel the same and then they’d live happily ever after, like Princess Aurora and Prince Phillip, Kirsten’s favorite fairy tale. But you know what they say about best laid plans and that was certainly the case for Cameron. He was kind and patient and always there when Kirsten needed him. Except the one time he couldn’t have been, the one time Fisher had stepped in to be Kristen’s rock, her safe place because Cameron was in a coma. 

From what Cameron had been told (mostly by Camille), Fisher had regained consciousness in the ICU mere hours after Cameron had been revived and then slipped into a coma. Kirsten had never been good at waiting, sitting around and doing nothing, so, with no samples to Stitch, she had started helping Fisher with his recovery. She visited him at the hospital, helped him when he was discharged and with his physical therapy and slowly, the two typically very guarded people found solace and safety in each other. Fisher shared his trauma of being shot and going through a divorce and Kirsten her pain too: her father leaving, Ed’s death, everything to do with her mother, the video of her father giving her Temporal Dysplasia and even the pain of losing Cameron. They commiserated and got closer and closer until he just point-blank asked her out one day after a physical therapy session. (Cameron found out later that Kirsten hadn’t actually visited him in the hospital because it was too hard for her until Fisher had gone with her for moral support). And the rest, as they say, is history had been how Camille ended the story. Except it wasn’t history. It was still happening and, to make it worse, it was perfect. Their relationship was as close to fairy tale perfect as you could get. He knew, of course, that they had their disagreements but he also knew that they never lasted for very long and were never over anything too serious. The only reason he had for disliking Kirsten’s relationship was that it wasn’t with him and he knew he was terrible for it. But he needed to tell her, if for no other reason than to say he tried, especially after the news he’d just heard from Kirsten as they sat at a coffee shop before work. She had texted him last night, asking to meet him for breakfast because she had something she wanted to tell him. 

“Married?” he choked, “You and Fisher are getting—“

“Married. Yes,” Kirsten smiled, showing him the ring on her left hand. “He asked me last night at dinner. I know it probably seems kind of soon because we’ve only technically been together for a couple months, but to me—“

“It feels like you’ve always been together,” he stared at the ring. It was more simple than something he would’ve picked out, not that he’d ever really thought about it but… even he still had to admit that it was a prefect ring for Kirsten.

“Exactly. And Fisher wanted me to ask you if you’d consider being one of his groomsmen,” Kirsten looked at him, hopeful as Cameron’s heart clenched. “We were talking about it and he mentioned how much he appreciated your selflessness and how he wanted to thank you for it by making you one of his groomsmen.”

“Selfless…well…I’m going to be…unselfless for a moment,” Cameron smiled sadly at Kirsten’s questioning expression. “I can’t be a groomsman. I’m sorry but …there’s something I need you to know. And if it doesn’t change anything, which I don’t expect it to, that’s fine. But I can’t let you get married without you knowing how I feel,” he took a shaky breath. “And that is that I love you. I’m in love with you and have been since before I died and I know you’re with Fisher and are apparently going to marry him, and he’s a great guy but I’ve tried to never lie to you, to never keep secrets from you and I was tired of keeping that one.”

“Cameron—“ Kirsten’s voice was sad and it was like his heart had literally been ripped out of his chest, and he of all people would know how that should feel. He’d tried to prepare himself for this but he now realized nothing could’ve stopped the ache he felt. “Cameron, I’m sorry. I’m marrying Fisher. It’s not—“ she sighed and looked at him kindly, which didn’t help Cameron at all. He almost wished she’d laughed in his face because at least then he could have some sort of resentment for her. “I know it won’t be easy, but if you love me, let me go. I want you to be happy, Cameron, like I’m happy with Quincy.”

Cameron nodded, feeling the sting of tears in his eyes. “I’ll do my best, Stretch. I’m glad you’re happy.” And that was true. He was glad she was happy, he just wished she could’ve been happy with him. And maybe, in another lifetime they would have been, but not here and not now. Cameron took a deep breath before turning and walking out the door, determined that this wasn’t going to break him. He’d overcome worse than heartbreak (even if this was the worst he’d ever experienced) and if Kirsten wanted him to be happy, he’d give it his best shot, even if he wasn’t sure how to be happy without her.


End file.
